


Pierwsze Lustro

by Suicide



Series: Lustra i Drzwi [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Brendol Hux A+ parenting, Dom Hux, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, Hux nie jest miły, Kinda, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia AU, Romance, Sexual Content, Sub Kylo, bardziej w następnych częściach tbh, idk man, krew i tłuczone szkło, krew i łzy, rly, to po prostu Kylux, trash, wiecie czego się spodziewać
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/pseuds/Suicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lustro z trzaskiem pokryło się pajęczyną pęknięć, kilka szklanych odłamków spadło na gruby, czarny dywan.<br/>Hux był tak kurewsko nawalonym wszystkim, co goście przynieśli na imprezę z okazji początku roku, że podszedł do zaskoczonego Kylo i z całej siły walnął go w twarz.<br/>Może nawet chrupnęła jakaś kość. Nie był pewien.<br/>- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? - Warknął - Nie możesz tak po prostu rozwalać mi domu.<br/>- Mam to gdzieś. - powiedział wtedy Kylo. I chyba naprawdę tak było. W jego oczach Hux widział tylko poczucie beznadziejnej pustki i desperację, które charakteryzują ludzi naprawdę mających wszystko gdzieś. - Masz kasę, kupisz sobie sto nowych.<br/>Hux zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. „Jak śmiałeś?” Mówiła jego mina.<br/>Kylo lekko przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na niego jak zaciekawiony kruk, a z jego nosa popłynęła stróżka krwi.<br/>Przyjął cios z takim spokojem, graniczącym z zainteresowaniem, że Hux uderzył go jeszcze raz. Był pewien, że wtedy zobaczy coś w czarnych oczach chłopaka, którego imienia nawet nie znał, coś poza pustką bezgwiezdnej nocy.<br/>- Sprawiłeś, że poczułem. - powiedział mu później Kylo - Próbowałem bez skutku tylu rzeczy, a wtedy pojawiłeś się ty, dałeś mi w twarz i zacząłem czuć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierwsze Lustro

**Author's Note:**

> Śmieci, czyli co robię, kiedy nie piszę destieli.  
> Bardzo dziękuję za supportowanie mojej radosnej twórczości Jules, Marioli i jak zawsze cudownej becie, Bluebelle.  
> PS To mój pierwszy Kylux, nie wiem co robię, have fun czy coś.

_It feels better biting down_

 Lorde, _Biting Down_

* * *

 

 

Kylo leży na łóżku Huxa. Ręce ma unieruchomione przy zagłówku zbyt ciasno zapiętymi kajdankami, a oczy zasłonięte czarną przepaską.

Wygląda naprawdę dobrze.

Nawet kurewsko dobrze.

Zwłaszcza z perspektywy siedzącego na nim okrakiem Huxa. Wydaje się w bardzo właściwej dla siebie pozycji. (Chociaż zdaniem Huxa, dla większości ludzi pozycja pod nim - mniej lub bardziej dosłownie - jest jedyną właściwą. Najlepiej gdzieś w okolicy jego błyszczących, czarnych oficerek.)

Minęło dwadzieścia minut od chwili, w której kliknęły zapinane obręcze kajdanek, a Kylo jeszcze się nie odezwał. Jest cholernie uparty. Na swoje szczęście, Hux jest tak samo cierpliwy. Potrafi długo czekać, jeśli wie, że ostatecznie wygra. Prawdę mówiąc, im dłużej Ren musi się męczyć tym większa jest satysfakcja, gdy w końcu się poddaje i zaczyna błagać.

Po chwili Hux może się tryumfalnie uśmiechnąć.

\- Kurwa, Hux... - Cedzi Kylo, przez zaciśnięte ze złości zęby. - Odciąłeś mi dopływ krwi... Mógłbyś to chociaż poluzować?

Zamiast odpowiedzi otrzymuje głośny trzask, gdy Hux wymierza mu silny policzek dłonią w czarnej, skórzanej rękawiczce.

\- Nie to powinieneś powiedzieć, Ren.

Kylo syczy, ale nie z bólu tylko ze złości.

\- Pierdol się.

Kolejny policzek, w to samo miejsce. Jeszcze dwa i Ren będzie musiał sięgnąć po podkład, żeby nie paradować po szkole ze śladem dłoni na twarzy.

\- Nie bawi mnie to - warczy, napinając mięśnie.

Jeszcze jeden, myśli z zadowoleniem Hux po kolejnym uderzeniu.

\- Nieładnie kłamać - mówi idealnie spokojnym, zimnym głosem, ocierając się o niego biodrami. Na wypadek gdyby Kylo zapomniał jak twardy już jest. - Mam cię tu zostawić i sobie pójść?

(Kiedyś tak zrobił. Zostawił go skutego na okrągłe trzy godziny. Kylo był tak wściekły, że nie rozmawiał z nim tydzień, póki Hux nie zafundował mu niespodziankowego obciągania w czasie przerwy, w jednym ze szkolnych składzików.)

Nie musi widzieć oczu Kylo żeby wiedzieć, że są pełne żądzy mordu, która niejednego położyłaby trupem. Oczywiście na niego nigdy nie działała.

 W końcu chłopak znów otwiera usta.

\- Och, generale... - Jęczy teatralnie, naśladując ekstatyczny ton dziwki z porno klasy C.

Hux pochyla się i wplata dłoń w jego czarne włosy.

\- Nie. Mów. Tak. Do. Mnie. - Cedzi, z każdym słowem zaciskając palce mocniej. - Nie cierpię tego durnego przezwiska.

Tak, dopiero teraz Kylo syczy z bólu. Nie żeby w jakikolwiek sposób powstrzymywało go to przed dalszą bezczelnością.

\- Nie? - Pyta kpiąco - Przecież nieładnie jest kłamać. A wiemy jak cię to kręci. Cała szkoła zna cię jako Generała Huxa, boi się ciebie, a ty możesz sobie walić, myśląc o własnej zajebistości. Tytuł dowódcy, który sami ci nadali, przecież to porno dla twojego fetyszu władzy i wybujałego ego.

Wolną, nieurękawicznioną dłoń Hux zaciska na jego gardle, wbijając paznokcie w delikatną skórę i mruczy, wprost do jego ucha:

\- A czy ty się mnie boisz? Jesteś mi oddany ze strachu?

Kylo uśmiecha się półgębkiem, a Hux czuje pod sobą delikatne drżenie jego ciała.

\- Nie.

 _I dlatego cię kocham_ , myśli Hux.

Ale tego nie mówi.

Na dowód miłości wymierza Renowi kolejny policzek.

***

_Co ja tu robię?_

Skierowane ku Istocie Wszechrzeczy pytanie Huxa jest oczywiście całkowicie retoryczne. Nawet gdyby wierzył w jakąś siłę wyższą, która łaskawie udzieli mu odpowiedzi, nie potrzebuje jej. Doskonale wie, co tu robi, dlaczego siedzi przy stoliku cholernych szkolnych dziwaków lub, jak sami o sobie myślą, artystów.

Jest z Kylo Renem.

Z pieprzonym Kylo Renem, który teraz wdał się w jakąś dyskusję o muzyce z Lexy czy inną Roxy i widocznie nie ma zamiaru zwracać uwagi na swojego chłopaka.

Ponad stołem Hux łapie spojrzenie swojej przyjaciółki Phasmy, która wygląda jakby chciała wrócić do stolika swojej drużyny tak samo mocno jak Hux pragnie się z powrotem znaleźć pomiędzy ludźmi z samorządu. (Nie żeby mogła narzekać na brak zainteresowania swojej słodkiej jak melasa, gotyckiej, pastelowej laleczki Ivy. Wręcz przeciwnie, Ivy jest nią bardzo zainteresowana i zalewa ją bezlitośnie potokiem słów pozbawionych jakiejkolwiek istotnej treści. Gdyby nie Phasma, Hux zabiłby Ivy widelcem po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach przy jednym stole.)

To też myśli dość regularnie, a właściwie przy każdym posiłku w szkolnej stołówce.

 _Spieprzajmy w kosmos rozwalać planety_ , mówi nieszczęśliwy wzrok Phasmy, gdy potakuje udając, że słucha tego trajkotu.

Hux wzrusza ramionami i posyła tęskne spojrzenie w stronę stolika gdzie wszyscy mają czyste, drogie ubrania, nikt nie ma zbyt mocnego makijażu, a rozmowy prowadzi się tylko o rzeczach istotnych. Gdzieś tam jest jego miejsce, a nie wśród cholernej cyganerii.

\- Nic nie zjadłeś - słyszy obok siebie.

Z zaskoczeniem orientuje się, że to Kylo wreszcie przestał się ekscytować Nickiem Cavem i teraz patrzy na niego tak, że Hux nie jest pewien, o co mu chodzi. Jest zirytowany? Martwi się? _To niedorzeczne, o Huxa nie trzeba się martwić._

\- Ta quesadila jest obrzydliwa. - Odpowiada trącając palcem zimny już kawałek placka. Równie dobrze to mógłby być kawałek opony.

Kylo nie wydaje się zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi. Nadal patrzy na niego jak wkurzony, czarny kot.

\- Nie przespałeś więcej niż trzy godziny i żyjesz dzięki swojej karmelowej kawie ze Starbucksa. Natychmiast coś zjedz. - Mówi zaskakująco spokojnie, biorąc jeden kawałek z plastikowego talerza - Nie jest taka zła.

Kiedy są w miejscu publicznym, sprzeczka, nawet o taką pierdołę jak fakt, że Hux nie jest glodny, to zły pomysł. W końcu, poruszając się po najwyższych poziomach, musi bardzo ostrożnie stawiać kroki, by nie narazić na szwank swojej ciężko wypracowanej reputacji. Liceum jest pod tym względem brutalniejsze niż „dorosłe życie”.

Odnotowując w myślach, że przy najbliższej okazji musi przypomnieć Renowi, kto tutaj jest od wydawania poleceń, zaczyna niechętnie jeść, krzywiąc się na plastikowy ser i sos mający w składzie zapewne całą tablice Mendelejewa.

Kylo uśmiecha się niemal niedostrzegalnie i opiera głowę na jego ramieniu.

Tak, to dlatego przewodniczący szkoły siedzi ze świrami.

Tylko raz odważył się zabrać Rena do swojego stolika i po mniej więcej dziesięciu minutach wiedział, że to był głupi pomysł. Jego chłopak siedział jak na szpilkach, cholernie spięty, nerwowy jak zwierzę zamknięte w klatce spojrzeń. Hux niemógł nic poradzić na to, że tak bardzo nie pasował do jego znajomych, a ci nie byli zbyt subtelni. W okazywaniu tego, nawet, jeśli chodziło tylko o niemą dezaprobatę, bo _kto to widział, żeby taki chłopak jak Hux zadawał się z taką ludzką katastrofą jak Kylo Ren._ A nerwowy Kylo to niebezpieczny Kylo i biorąc pod uwagę jego niezwykle zdolności samokontroli, Hux cieszył się, że nikt z jego świty nie ucierpiał.

Tu Kylo jest na swoim terenie i czuje się komfortowo. I, chociaż Hux nigdy nie rozumiał jego potrzeby _dotykania_ poza seksem, wszystkich tych przytuleń i głaskań, to wie, że dla Kylo to coś ważnego. Dlatego czuje dziwną przyjemność, kiedy Ren obdarza go tymi wszystkimi swoimi czułościami. Może myśleć o tym jak ważny dla niego jest.

 Poza tym praktyczny umysł Huxa zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to niezbędne minimum „okazywania miłości”, by ludzie wiedzieli, że między nimi jest dobrze i jeśli chcą pognębić jakiegoś emo dzieciaka to nie powinni wybierać na ofiarę tego konkretnego. Oczywiście, jeśli nie chcą przekonać się na ile prawdziwe są plotki o tym, że przewodniczący jest mordercą.

Bez Huxa, Kylo byłby doskonałym kandydatem na tego dzieciaka, który kończy z głową w sedesie. Dziwak. Chłopak znikąd, ale nie z tych bogatych, nastoletnich celebrytów, którzy przeprowadzają się z Paryża do Nowego Yorku żeby zyskać prywatność.

Wysoki i tak chudy, że o dwa cale niższy Hux bez większego wysiłku mógł go podnieść, sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto dorastał w lochu gdzieś w Transylwanii, gdzie nie wpadały ani promienie słońca, ani fryzjer żeby jakoś zapanować nad jego włosami, a już na pewno nie sprzedawcy z ubraniami innymi niż czarne. Jakby tego było mało jego uszy i nos były tak irracjonalnie wielkie, że aż się prosiły, żeby z nich kpić. Oczywiście tylko Hux może to robić.

Gdyby odstraszająca aparycja nie była wystarczającym pretekkstem do zmiany jego zycia w piekło, to z pewnością była nim czarująca osobowość Rena. Nikogo nie zdziwiłaby wiadomość, że tak naprawę rodzice wyrzucili go z domu za bycie chamską dziwką, która potrafi obrazić się z irracjonalnego powodu, pyskuje komu tylko ma ochotę, dostaje ataków złości, kiedy coś pójdzie nie po jej myśli i uważa, że żywi ludzie nie są i nigdy nie będą tak dobrzy jak martwi poeci i filozofowie (Hux czasem optymistycznie myśli, że może jest już prawie tak fajny jak Goethe. I ma szansę wbić poziom Byrona. Jak się bardzo postara.). Wspólny język umiał znaleźć tylko z tymi, którzy zdawali sobie sprawę, że są niegodni i potrafili porozumiewać się cytatami z wierszy. No i z Huxem, będącym pierwszą osobą zdolną nad nim zapanować, pierwszym godnym przeciwnikiem.

Oczywiście, kiedy Hux wziął Kylo i nagle wszyscy się o tym dowiedzieli, wziął też za niego odpowiedzialność.

Ojciec go tego nauczył.

_\- Wziąłeś go, jako swojego, więc teraz weź na siebie odpowiedzialność związaną z tym wyborem - powiedział dając mu swoją laskę (była gruba i ciężka, z błyszczącego wiśniowego drewna, zwieńczona kulistą głownią. Brendol Hux był silnym mężczyzną i wcale jej nie potrzebował, ale była praktyczna – zawsze pod ręką, gdy musiał zaprowadzić porządek) i wskazując na Barona, jego owczarka niemieckiego, który zniszczył kanapę w salonie. Szczeniaki tak mają – niszczą rzeczy i zachowują się głupio. To normalne. Jednak taka normalność nie mogła mieć miejsca w domu pana Huxa. Jego żona to wiedziała. Jego syn to wiedział. Pies też powinien sobie zdawać z tego sprawę._

_Mały Armitage musiał wymierzyć rozsądną karę, żeby do Barona dotarło, że jeśli chce z nim zostać musi się zachowywać._

_\- Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery. – musiał liczyć na głos każdy cios wymierzony pod czujnym okiem ojca. Miał wrażenie, że z każdym ciosem laska stawała się cięższa, ale jego ręka poruszała się płynniej._

_\- Teraz się nim zajmij.- oznajmił wreszcie mężczyzna. Kiedy Hux z trudem oderwał wzrok od skamlącego pod jego nogami psa i spojrzał pytająco na swojego ojca, ten doał, znacznie ostrzej: - Nie patrz tak na mnie, masz go karać twardą ręką, kiedy jest nieposłuszny, ale musisz też go ochraniać i o niego dbać. Na tym polega miłość, chłopcze._

_Wtedy Hux zrozumiał. Uświadomił sobie, że faktycznie, pozostawione przez laskę ojca pręgi na jego plecach zawsze oglądają najlepsi lekarze, wzywani przez niego do domu._

_Kiedy weterynarz skończył opatrywać złamaną łapę Barona, Hux wrócił do swojego pokoju i zwymiotował wszystkie ciastka, które podsunęła mu matka._

Brendol Hux był dobrym ojcem. Nigdy nie pozwolił nikomu skrzywdzić swojego syna ani żadnej innej osoby, którą kochał.

Krótka, myśl o nim, która nieoczekiwanie wypłynęła na powierzchnię świadomości Huxa, wywołała u niego niezrozumiały dreszcz. Przez chwilę miał nieprzyjemne _(jak cios laską, który w poprzek przecina kręgosłup i och, zostanie po tym nieładny, siny ślad...)_ wrażenie, że zaraz straci kontrolę.

_Przestań o tym tak myśleć, to tylko trochę bólu. To nic złego. Wręcz przeciwnie, lubisz to._

Wtedy Hux czuje, jak pod stołem Kylo dotyka jego ręki. Jednak nie łapie go za nią, tylko wsuwa dłoń w luźny rękaw swetra, żeby dotknąć chłodnego ciała w miejscu, w którym już nie okrywa go czarna skóra rękawiczki. Zaciska długie, smukłe palce wokół nadgarstka Huxa i wbija w niego czarne paznokcie, na tyle by sprawić mu lekki ból.

Kylo Ren - jedna z dwóch osób, które są w stanie zauważyć, że Hux zaczyna zsuwać się w ciemną szczelinę w tym opanowaniu, które tyle budował i po którym od tak dawna się poruszał i jedyna, która jest w stanie przyciągnąć go z powrotem.

_Dziękuję._

\- Nie będę tego jadł - oznajmia sucho, z pogardą odkładając quesadille na talerz.

Kylo zaciska szczękę a Phasma, natychmiast wyczuwa zagrożenie.

\- Nie ma dzisiaj Vexa, więc na matematyce mamy okienko. Pójdziemy na sushi - mówi bardziej do Kylo niż do jego chłopaka.

W zamian za tę interwencję zostaje obdarzona podwójnym niezadowolonym spojrzeniem, takim samym, jakim pięcioletnie dzieci raczą swoje matki, gdy te nie pozwolą im się pozabijać.

Hux zaciska usta w wąska, bladą kreskę, uznając, że sushi może nie być aż takim złym pomysłem, bo skoro ma coś jeść to niech chociaż kosztuje dostatecznie dużo. Jednak Kylo nigdy nie wie, kiedy sobie darować.

\- Tylko dopilnuj żeby zjadł coś więcej niż dwa maki. – Rzuca zaczepnie, licząc, że sprowokuje Huxa. Bogowie wiedzą czemu tak bardzo lubi to robić..

\- Cokolwiek powiesz - cedzi Hux, obdarzając go spojrzeniem tak zimnym, że wszyscy, którzy wcześniej mieli odwagę przyglądać się temu krótkiemu spięciu, odwrócili wzrok, w obawie przed hipotermią.

Pod stołem wyrywa rękę z uścisku Rena i wstaje, z zadowoleniem obserwując irytację w jego oczach.

\- Phasma, musimy iść i omówić z Kevinem kwestię najbliższych zawodów. - Oznajmia - Na razie, kochanie - skierowane do Kylo słowa są tak pozbawione ciepła jak krótki pocałunek w czoło, którym go żegna.

***

Phasma pochłonęła chyba pięćdziesiąt kawałków sushi. Hux nie liczy. Przywykł do tego, że jego przyjaciółka je tyle ile zawodnik sumo. Jej ciało, ta idealna maszyna, potrzebowało paliwa by rano biegać kilometry, w ciągu dnia miażdżyć wrogów na boisku a wieczorem robić kilkanaście basenów.

Przynajmniej nabija im dostatecznie wysokie rachunki żeby w ulubionych restauracjach zawsze witali ich z otwartymi ramionami.

\- Hux - Phasma patrzy na niego znacząco, oblizując dwa palce z sosu - trzy to więcej niż dwa, ale raczej nie wystarcza do życia. W końcu twój organizm zacznie zjadać własne mięśnie.

Chłopak bez słowa wychyla swoją czarkę sake. Nie powinien pić w czasie lekcji ani tym bardziej na niemal pusty żołądek ale...

\- Panuję nad tym.

\- Nie rób ze mnie tępego mięśniaka, Armitage - ton Phasmy jest niemal znudzony

\- Nie mów do mnie Armitage.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiada tylko ze stoickim spokojem wpatruje się w niego, aż w końcu Hux decyduje się zacząć jeść. Jakoś jej spojrzenia nigdy nie może wytrzymać, zwłaszcza, jeśli w głębi duszy wie, że ma rację.

Wtedy Phasma swobodnie wraca do zwykłej rozmowy:

\- Co powiesz na tenisa dziś wieczorem?

\- Nie grywam z tobą. - Odpowiada, krzywiąc się lekko na zbyt dużą ilość wasabi.

\- Nie bądź dzieckiem. Nie będziesz wygrywać całe życie - zauważa dość obojętnie, z miną "nie moja sprawa, ale powinieneś".

Kiedyś grywali niemal codziennie po szkole. Dorastali ze sobą, dzieci bogatych rodziców z prywatnej szkoły, żyjące z przekonaniem, że otacza ich banda kretynów. Trzymanie się razem było warunkiem przerwania, kiedy stykali się ze szczeniakami, których ewolucja ominęła szerokimi łukiem i widziały coś fajnego w zabawie lalkami i samochodzikami.

Hux uznał, że dłużej nie będzie się bawić w rywalizację sportową z Phasmą, kiedy ta stała się mistrzynią wszystkich sportów i na korcie rozkładała go na łopatki. Mając czternaście lat nie był w stanie znieść takiego upokorzenia i przerzucił się na granie ze słabszymi zawodnikami, uznając, że nie ma zamiaru tracić nerwów na coś, co i tak robi tylko z przyzwyczajenia, dla zachowania dobrej formy.

\- I tak odbieram Kylo z próby. Pochoruje się jeżdżąc motocyklem w taką pogodę. - Dodaje. Wtedy przypomina sobie, że właściwie nie ma pojęcia, o której kończy się dzisiaj spotkanie kółka dramatycznego, sięga po telefon.

 

 **Ty:** O której kończysz swoją czarną mszę?

 **Kylo:** 20:30. Nie przyjeżdżaj, wrócę sam.

 **Ty:** Dlaczego?

 **Kylo:** Mam robotę.

 

\- Co się stało? - Phasma jak zawsze czyta z jego twarzy wszystkie emocje, których Hux przecież nawet nie okazuje

\- Nic. Jedzie do pracy.

_Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił Hux dzień po tym jak przeleciał Kylo Rena, było sprawdzenie go. Jego ojciec miał od tego odpowiednich ludzi, którzy nie mieli problemów z obojętnym przechodzeniem, zarówno obok prawa jak i zasad moralnych. Jedna z nich, Jenna, miała niezwykłą zdolność szukania gdzie trzeba. I trochę na sumieniu, więc była chętna do współpracy._

_Od razu się do niej zwrócił i już następnego dnia na jego biurku czekał plik papierów, opatrzony żółtą karteczką z podpisem:_

_Ben Solo/Kylo Ren – biografia._

_Pierwszą myślą Huxa było to, że Ben to cholernie głupie imię. Oczywiście Armitage było od niego dużo gorsze, ale dla kogoś, kto chciał uchodzić za tak tajemniczego i mrocznego, Ben wydawało się wręcz absurdalne. Chłopak, z którym Hux uprawiał seks był zdecydowanie Kylo._

_Ben był synem Hana Solo i polityk Lei Oregany. Kiedy miał czternaście lat porzucił go ojciec.(Hux tylko trochę mu zazdrościł) Niedługo po czternastych urodzinach, Kylo uciekł z rodzinnej Pensylwanii do Nowego Jorku. Prawdopodobnie nie mógł znieść porzucenia ze strony tatusia i wychowywania przez mamusie, która, z tego, co Hux o niej wyczytał, miała niezły charakter. (Armitage parsknął na samą myśl o tym jak słaby jest ten chłopak.)_

_Niedługo potem Ben Solo związał swój los z losem Huxa nawet o tym nie wiedząc. (Na tę informację Hux aż się zaśmiał. Świat jednak jest mały.)_

_Został jednym z nich._

_Ben przyjechał do Nowego Jorku jako dzieciak z niczym, jeden z wielu, których Raul zaczepił w smętnej melinie, z uśmiechem składając propozycję nie do odrzucenia („dobra praca, dobre pieniądze, tylko wiesz, młody, oferta dla wybranych więc siedź cicho... Legalnie? Cóż, to kwestia dyskusyjna, ale płatne gotówką...” Hux słyszał w głowie jego głos z mocnym obcym akcentem, całkiem jak typowego gangstera z podrzędnego filmu akcji)._

_Tak Kylo został dealerem mety i kurierem. (Ta konkretna rzecz wcale Huxowi nie przeszkadzała. Właściwie niewiele go to obchodziło. Nie pierwszy raz taki chłopak przewinął się przez jego łóżko.)_

_To był tylko kolejny powód żeby o nim zapomnieć._

_Jego dziecinna naiwność, głupia nadzieja, że to naprawdę mogło się udać, w końcu co może pójść nie tak jeśli uciekasz z domu i zaczynasz pracować dla mafii. Przecież to zwykle tacy mili panowie. Pewnie naoglądał się Breaking Bad._

_Żałosne._

_Nie miał pojęcia jak niewielu z pracujących dla Snoke'a dzieci, (_ bo cholera jasna, to są dzieci, nieważne jak dorośli się czują. Kylo jest tylko dzieckiem, które nie wie, w co się wpakowało, starając się zostać dorosłym. _) udaje się dożyć dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin._

_Hux wiedział._

_W końcu jego ojciec był jednym z najbliższych współpracowników Snoke'a._

_Hux widział pozbywanie niezdatnych do użytku pracowników wcześniej niż nagą dziewczynę. Słyszał rozmowy, w których jego ojciec omawiał z resztą, jaki numer zaginął w czasie pracy._

_"Wielka strata... Przepadło osiemset gramów towaru. Szczyl, CT-053 bodajże, dał się podejść w ciemnej uliczce a my panowie jesteśmy przez to poważnie do tyłu..."_

Hux pamięta, że poczuł lekkie mdłości na widok zdjęcia młodego chłopaka, leżącego w kałuży własnej krwi.

_CT-053, zabity na zleceniu za osiemset gram metamfetaminy._

Kiedy Hux wyrzyguje wszystko, co zjadł w restauracyjnej toalecie, Phasma przytrzymuje jego jedwabny szalik.

\- Po prostu... Chyba naprawdę za dużo wypiłem. - Mówi w końcu spokojnie, przygładzając włosy, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

W gardle nadal czuję kwaśny smak wymiocin.

Phasma milczy.

Oboje wiedzą, że to nieprawda.

***

Kylo nie wygląda na zaskoczonego widokiem srebrenego Bentleya Mulsanne czekającego na niego na parkingu przed szkołą. Oczywiście nie znaczy to, że zamierza darować Huxowi, _bo przecież jak on śmiał się o niego martwić_. Zakłada kaptur i przedziera się przez śnieg jakby miażdżył podeszwami glanów swoich najgorszych wrogów.

\- Miałeś nie przyjeżdżać - mówi, tylko nieco zirytowany, wsiadając do samochodu.

Hux przycisza Queen, aż muzyka zmienia się w cichy szmer

\- Podwiozę cię do pracy. Nie możesz w taką pogodę jechać do O'Malley's, to na zadupiu.

O'Malley's to wyjątkowo podły pub, chcący uchodzić za irlandzki. Kylo spędza tam kilka godzin przed zleceniami i udaje, że pracuje, bo przecież nie ma pojęcia, że jego chłopak zna prawdę.

Hux nie ma mu za złe tego kłamstwa. Sam słowem się nie zająknął na temat swojej rodziny i nie ma zamiaru kiedykolwiek tego robić.

\- Dobra. Jak chcesz.

_Chciałem cię zobaczyć. Dupku._

Cisza, która po tym zapada, jest ciężka, póki Kylo nie decyduje się jej przerwać.

\- Czemu nie jedziesz?

_Liczę, że może tym razem coś dotrze do twojego zakutego łba. (Sprawiasz, że robię się naiwny, kochanie.)_

\- Nie musisz tego robić, wiesz o tym. - Hux nie patrzy na niego. Wbija wzrok w latarnię mrugającą w na skraju parkingu.

\- Nie zaczynaj...

\- Ren... Kylo - Hux wzdycha ciężko, z rezygnacją. Nie pierwszy raz o tym rozmawiają i to cholernie trudny temat. _Gdyby Kylo nie był takim dumnym idiotą_ \- Słuchaj, wiem, że potrzebujesz kasy. Ale nie musisz tego robić, tracić czasu w tej spelunie- _nie musisz narażać życia_.- Mam tyle kasy, że mogę kupić całą cholerną kamienicę, w której wynajmujesz tę klitkę i...

\- Hux, przestań. - Kylo łapie go pod brodę i zmusza do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. - Nie mam zamiaru być twoją dziwką.

_To nie tak, Kylo. Chcę żebyś żył, chcę żebyś miał czas na naukę, ćwiczenia i został aktorem, chcę cię kiedyś poślubić i płacić za wszystko brudnymi pieniędzmi mojego ojca, żebyś tylko miał szansę być szczęśliwym. Nie chcę cię stracić._

_Jesteś mój._

\- I tak nią jesteś - odpowiada, uśmiechając się lekko.

Kylo mruży ciemne oczy i również się uśmiecha, nieco mniej spięty. Ta znajoma gra to ich własna, dziwna forma komfortu.

\- To działalność charytatywna.

Widocznie uznając, że to dobry moment by ostatecznie skończyć niezręczny temat, pochyla się nad skrzynią biegów i całuje Huxa.

To dobre wyjście, tak, zdecydowanie to zawsze najlepsze wyjście żeby uciszyć kogoś, kto _tak bardzo kocha dźwięk swojego głosu._

W pierwszej chwili Hux myśli o tym czy guma i papierosy całkowicie zabiły smak wyrzyganego sushi i sake.

Potem całkowicie traci zdolność myślenia, oddychania i kontrolowania tego, co robi jego ciało.

Lubi chwile, kiedy są parą bezmyślnych, napalonych nastolatków, którzy nie umieją utrzymać rąk przy sobie i obmacują się w samochodzie na szkolnym parkingu. Gdy najrozsądniejszy jest Bentley, bo ma przyciemniane szyby.

Całkiem jakby nie byli tak popierdoleni.

Może cieszyć się smakiem ust Kylo, tym jak cudownie miękkie są jego wargi (Kylo może nie być najpiękniejszy na świecie, ale jego usta są zdecydowanie _pornograficzne),_ przesunąć językiem po ostrych krawędziach zębów, które zostawiły na jego ciele już tyle śladów. Szarpnięciem rozpiąć kurtkę, wsunąć dłoń pod koszulkę, zostawić na płaskim brzuchu ślady paznokci. Poczuć ciepło drugiego ciała, bicie drugiego serca. I myśleć, że to wszystko należy do niego.

 - Co powiesz na przeniesienie działalności charytatywnej na tylne siedzenie - wyartykułowanie tego zdania jest dość trudne, kiedy Kylo akurat ssie skórę na jego szyi, zostawiając ślad, którego Hux łatwo się nie pozbędzie.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę - mruczy - szef mnie zabije.

_Nawet tak nie żartuj. Ale mogę cię przed nim ochronić, wiesz?_

\- Przysięgam, jeśli mnie zostawisz w takim stanie...

Kylo śmieje się i kładzie rękę na jego kroczu,

\- Powiedzmy, że mogę coś z tym zrobić po drodze.- proponuje, prostując się by zmierzyć wzrokiem twarz Huxa.

Przeklęta blada skóra, na której widać każdy rumieniec. Nieważne czy to irytacja, czy podniecenie.

Kylo unosi brew, ale Hux nie na zamiaru tłumaczyć się z tych wypieków, które zawsze wywołuje u niego spontaniczność.

Dotyka jego policzka i kciukiem ściera część pokładu, odsłaniając częściowo czerwony ślad po wielokrotnym uderzeniu.

\- Zdzira - mówi miękko, niemal pieszczotliwie.

Kylo przygryza wargę i jest w tym coś kurewsko obscenicznego

***

Cyfry na wyświetlaczu tableta pokazywały 3:24, kiedy zgodnie z wymuszoną przez Huxa obietnicą, Kylo pojawił się w jego domu.

Miał własny komplet kluczy, więc po pracy po prostu wtoczył się do pokoju swojego chłopaka, gdy ten akurat rozbrajał jedno z win kosztujących tyle, co samochód, a w smaku i tak niewiele lepszych niż szczyny.

\- Coś się stało? - Zapytał na jego widok Hux, czując, jak jego serce zaczyna bić trochę szybciej.

\- Padam, kurwa, na twarz - wymamrotał Kylo i dosłownie padł na łóżko.

Hux skrzywił się lekko.

\- Cudownie. Marzyłem o tobie w twojej mokrej, skórzanej kurtce i zabłoconych glanach na mojej jedwabnej pościeli. - mruknął, uznając, że Ren jest zdecydowanie w jednym kawałku, więc nic go nie usprawiedliwia.

Ale Kylo już spał.

Hux westchnął i zaczął go rozbierać, odrzucając brudne ciuchy w jak najdalszy kąt pokoju. Kiedy jego chłopak był nieprzytomny, pozbawianie go ubrań wcale nie było takie fajne.

Upewniwszy się, że Kylo nie jest bardziej uszkodzony niż wtedy, kiedy ostatnio widział go nago, przepchnął go na jego połowę łóżka, byle dalej od siebie. Oczywiście dało to tyle, że Hux ledwo miał szansę wpełznąć pod kołdrę, Ren przysunął się do niego i przytulił.

\- Ren, na boga, śmierdzisz. - Fukną wypluwając włosy Kylo, które były kurwa za długie i rozsypały się na jego twarzy, gdy chłopak położył głowę na jego piersi.

W odpowiedzi Kylo przerzucił przez niego nogę i zaczął chapać.

Jest 4:42.

Kylo nadal śpi chrapiąc cicho, przytulony do Huxa i ogrzewa jego wiecznie zmarznięte ciało.

Hux kończy drugiego Lexusa w butelce, bawiąc się przesiąkniętymi zapachem dymu, alkoholu i potu włosami Kylo i patrzy tępo w pustkę. Nie na siły myśleć - jak bardzo by nie chciał jego mózg ma fizyczne granice sprawności. Ale ten stan, gdy nie śpi chociaż jest wyczerpany to doskonała okazja do zgłębiania tajemnic białej ściany.

Czasem w takich chwilach żałuje, że jego pokój jest taki ascetyczny – proste formy, gładkie powierzchnie, wszystko w czerni bieli i czerwieni. Żadnych osobistych akcentów, na których mógłby zawiesić oko. Poza lustrem. Paradoksalnie, proste, wysokie lustro jest najbliższą pamiątce rzeczą, jaką Hux ma.

Półsiedząc oparty o stertę poduszek, widzi w nim swoje odbicie. Wygląda jak śmierć. I to wyjątkowo zmordowana.

 _Umrzesz przed dwudziestką_ mówi ten widok.

Nagle zirytowany Hux chce rzucić w lustro swoim telefonem, ale zamiera wpół ruchu.

Nie, to głupie.

Kylo by zrobił coś takiego.

_Kylo rzucił telefonem w wielkie lustro w sypialni Huxa._

_Tak po prostu sobie rzucił w chwili, kiedy Hux akurat otworzył drzwi by wygonić jednego z tych gości, którzy nie umieją czytać kartek z napisem "NIE WCHODZIĆ". (Nawet, jeśli kretyni mają do zabawy większość wielkiej willi to i tak ktoś się wprosi do pokoju gospodarza. Bo tak.)_

_Telefon przeleciał przez pokój, lustro z trzaskiem pokryło się pajęczyną pęknięć, kilka szklanych odłamków spadło na gruby, czarny dywan._

_Hux był tak kurewsko nawalonym wszystkim, co goście przynieśli na imprezę z okazji początku roku (czyli właściwie wszystkim czym można się nawalić i nie zejść), że podszedł do zaskoczonego Kylo i z całej siły walnął go w twarz._

_Może nawet chrupnęła jakaś kość. Nie był pewien._

_\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? - Warknął - Nie możesz tak po prostu rozwalać mi domu._

_\- Mam to gdzieś. - powiedział wtedy Kylo. I chyba naprawdę tak było. W jego oczach Hux widział tylko poczucie beznadziejnej pustki i desperację, które charakteryzują ludzi naprawdę mających wszystko gdzieś. - Masz kasę, kupisz sobie sto nowych._

_Hux zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. „Jak śmiałeś?” Mówiła jego mina._

_Kylo lekko przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na niego jak zaciekawiony kruk (Jego niedorzecznie wielki nos przywodził na myśl ptasi dziób, a poczochrane włosy, zmokłe pióra. Albo Hux wypił jednego szota za dużo.), a z jego nosa popłynęła stróżka krwi._

_Przyjął cios z takim spokojem, graniczącym z zainteresowaniem, że Hux uderzył go jeszcze raz. Był pewien, że wtedy zobaczy coś w czarnych oczach chłopaka, którego imienia nawet nie znał, coś poza pustką bezgwiezdnej nocy._

_\- Sprawiłeś, że poczułem. - powiedział mu później Kylo - Próbowałem bez skutku tylu rzeczy, a wtedy pojawiłeś się ty, dałeś mi w twarz i zacząłem czuć._

_Wtedy po prostu bez słowa wyjaśnienia go pocałował i był to pocałunek tak desperacki jak próba złapania oddechu przez tonącego człowieka._

_Ostatnim porywem rozsądku Hux, spróbował sobie przypomnieć, kogo właściwie obmacuje. Chyba jakiś znajomy dziewczyny Phasmy, Kyle czy..._

_Wtedy to nie miało znaczenia._

_Kylo Ren był tylko chłopakiem, który pozwolił, żeby Hux pieprzył go pod tą ścianą, opartego nagimi plecami o roztrzaskane lustro._

_Chłopakiem, z którego pleców rano musiał zmywać zaschniętą krew i wyciągać okruchy szkła._

_Chłopakiem, który wcale nie przejął się podbitym okiem, śladami po paznokciach i zębach ani ranami od ostrych odłamków, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał tak makabrycznie, że na jego widok Phasma chciała zabić Huxa._

_Chłopakiem, który zostawił na biurku kartkę ze swoim numerem._

_Hux dopiero po dwóch tygodniach zdecydował się wymienić stłuczone lustro._

_-_ Hux jestem głodny - marudzi Kylo.

Nie wiadomo, jakim cudem bo Hux jest pewien, że przed chwilą leżał nieprzytomny w kałuży krwi błyszczącej lustrzanymi kryształkami. (Nawet kiedy zaśnięcie przypomina utratę przytomności, umysł nie oszczędza mu koszmarów.)

Potem czuje na twarzy usta Kylo - miękkie i ciepłe usta żywego chłopaka, który zasypuje słodkimi, drobnymi pocałunkami jego czoło, policzki, nos, a potem szyję i ramiona.

\- Ren jestem pewien, że masz teraz angielski - mamrocze, ledwo przytomny.

\- Nie mogę wyjść bez śniadania...

\- Mamy Dorotę,  zadzwoń po nią, coś ci zrobi.

Kylo siada na nim okrakiem i wyjątkowo Huxa prawie wcale to nie cieszy.

\- Chcę żebyś ty coś mi zrobił, Hux...

Hux otwiera jedno oko i łypie na niego z niechęcią.

\- Bardzo kurwa zabawne. – Cedzi.

Uśmiech, który widzi nad sobą to uśmiech skończonego dupka. Bardzo zadowolonego z siebie skończonego dupka.

_Drugi, trzeci, piętnasty raz, kiedy uprawiali seks, nie spędzali nocy razem. Zwykle Kylo zbierał swoje porozrzucane ubrania i wychodził albo, jeśli akurat był zbyt zmęczony, Hux zostawiał go w swoim łóżku i sam szedł spać do jednej z wielu pustych sypialni._

_Nie byli parą. Potrzebowali siebie nawzajem - Hux kontroli, Kylo bólu, który pozwalał mu czuć. Nic poza tym, żadnych uczuć, żadnego przywiązania. Nic zbędnego, co tylko skomplikowałoby życie._

_Aż kiedyś Hux zadzwonił do Kylo o drugiej w nocy._

_\- Hux, na boga, jest druga. Czego do cholery chcesz?_

_\- Ren... Kylo... Potrzebuję cię. Przyjedziesz? Proszę..._

_Kylo przyjechał. Hux nie miał pojęcia, czemu ale naprawdę przyjechał do niego w środku nocy._

_Wtedy po raz pierwszy się kochali. Hux nie chciał go skrzywdzić, Kylo starał się nie dotykać czerwonych śladów po lasce, które przecinały blade plecy jego kochanka._

_Spali razem._

_Hux obudził się z włosami Kylo w ustach, przytulony do jego pleców._

_To było dziwne i niewłaściwe. Ale było w tym też coś dobrego i normalnego._

_Dał Kylo szlafrok i zeszli do kuchni na śniadanie, chociaż była czwarta po południu._

_\- Powinieneś mi coś ugotować - oznajmił Kylo, przysiadając na brzegu blatu_

_\- Niby czemu? Mam służącą. Przyniesie nam coś. - Hux nalał sobie wina do szklanki._

_\- Służącą. Pieprzony snob. – Kylo wywrócił oczami i westchnął dramatycznie. To było ciekawe, widzieć go takiego po raz pierwszy. Rozczochrane włosy, kościste ramię odsłonięte przez niedokładnie zawiązany szlafrok, oczy wciąż lekko podpuchnięte od snu. I lekki uśmiech kogoś nie tylko po prostu usatysfakcjonowanego dobrym seksem. Taki mdły słodko-poranny, jak pocałunek w czoło – Gdybyś ty to zrobił byłoby romantycznie._

_Wtedy Hux zacisnął zęby i niechętnie przyznał, że nie umie zrobić nawet jajecznicy._

_Od tego czasu za każdym razem, kiedy Kylo zostawał do rana prosił Huxa żeby ten zrobił mu śniadanie, tylko po to żeby patrzeć jak ten, zmuszony do tego przez swoją dumę, przeklina pochylony nad kuchenką._

Hux nienawidzi gotować. Ale ciągle się uczy, bo za każdym razem Kylo jest zaskoczony, kiedy dostaje coraz bardziej zdatne do jedzenia rzeczy i to zdecydowanie najlepsza nagroda.

\- Ren! - Krzyczy, nakładając na talerz stertę placków z cukinii z sosem serowym i bekonem - Chodź tu, muszę zdążyć na historię.

Kylo wraca z werandy dramatycznie powiewając połami czarnego szlafroka. Rozgościł się w domu Huxa na tyle, że dostał własny, długi do ziemi z wyszytym na plecach _Książę Mroku._ („ _Hux, kochanie, czyżby twoje zaginione poczucie humoru przesłało pozdrowienia z Timbuktu?”_ )

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz, że byłeś ubrany _tak_ w środku zimy, kurwa, boso na oblodzonej werandzie. - Hux patrzy z niedowierzaniem na jego gołe nogi.

Widocznie Kylo uważa, że Hux martwi się za nich dwóch, bo sam wydaje się nie przejmować ewentualnym zapaleniem płuc.

Chce coś odpowiedzieć, ale Hux ucisza go sykiem. Słyszy mruczenie.

Po chwili do kuchni dumnie wkracza mały, rudy kot. Jest niewiele większy od szynszyla, ale kroczy jakby świat należał do niego.

\- Kylo...?

\- Tak?

\- Ten kot. Co on tu robi?

Ren wzrusza ramionami jakby naprawdę nie miał pojęcia.

\- Była na werandzie. Sama za mną przyszła.

Hux i kot patrzą na niego z identycznym _pierdolisz_ w oczach.

\- Wywal ją na zewnątrz. Natychmiast.

\- Och daj spokój. Pasujecie do siebie. Też jest mała, ruda i wredna - na dowód podwija rękaw i pokazuje szramy po kocich pazurach.

Kot podchodzi do Huxa i zaczyna ocierać sie o jego nogi, pozostawiając na czarnych spodniach rude kłaki.

\- O nie, tak to nie będzie. - Cedzi chłopak i podnosi zwierzątko. W tym momencie rudy kłębek futra zaczyna intensywnie i wibrująco mruczeć. - Chyba sobie żartujesz...

Kylo patrzy na niego poważnie.

\- Wiem, o czym myślisz. - Mówi cicho - ale tym razem tak nie będzie. Daj sobie drugą szansę.

_Baron zdechł kiedy Hux miał dziesięć lat. Był młody, ale jego ciało nie było w stanie znieść wszystkich uderzeń, jakie musiał wymierzyć mu właściciel._

_Jego pan płakał i wymiotował na myśl o tym, że zakatował na śmierć jedyną istotę, którą sam zdecydował się pokochać. I która pokochała jego, pozostała wierna aż do końca._

_Po tym jak ojciec raz go na tym przyłapał, zdecydował się wybić synowi z głowy te dyrdymały. Nie potrzebował mazgaja._

_Do czasu, kiedy o trzeciej w nocy Hux usłyszał na podjeździe warkot motocykla Kylo, nie był w stanie pozwolić sobie na związek emocjonalny z czymkolwiek żywym._

\- Hux, zaufaj mi - Kylo staje przed nim i niepewnie dotyka jego twarzy. - Zatrzymaj tego pieprzonego kota, bo coś takiego nigdy więcej się nie stanie. Nie pozwolę na to. Poza tym, mną się dobrze zajmujesz - dodaje i całuje go w czoło.

_Kocham cię, Kylo. Nie masz, kurwa, pojęcia jak bardzo._

\- No dobra, już, może zostać. - Mamrocze niechętnie Hux, odpychając go delikatnie - Idź jeść, bo nie będę tłumaczyć cię przed Shudderem. Ja ją nakarmię.

Kiedy zaczyna szukać czegoś zdatnego do jedzenia dla kota, Kylo pyta:

\- A ty? Jadłeś coś? I nie, wino się nie liczy.

\- Tak, kilka tostów - odpowiada. Kłamstwo przychodzi mu łatwo i smakuje kwaśno jak pozostałość wina na języku.

 Kładzie na podłodze miseczkę i zaczyna przekładać do niej łososia. Kot chodzi dookoła niego i łasi się jak szalony. Hux w końcu poddaje się i zaczyna drapać kotkę za uchem.

\- Pomóż mi z tym. - Hux klęczy tyłem do Kylo a i tak jest pewien, że ten trąca widelcem stertę placków - Serio to porcja jak dla wojska.

\- Zwykle ci to nie przeszkadza.

 Doskonale wie, że Kylo po prostu chce być pewien tego, że naprawdę coś zjadł.

\- Jeśli będziesz mnie tak karmić będę szerszy niż wyższy...

\- Zacznij ćwiczyć. Możesz czasem się ze mną ruszyć na kort.

 - Jeśli nabiorę jakiejkolwiek masy, nie będziesz w stanie mnie przenieść przez próg po naszym ślubie.

Hux odrywa się od głaskania kota i unosi na Rena zaskoczone spojrzenie.

Kylo uśmiecha się naprawdę uroczo, ale jest w tym coś, co sprawia, że widać, że mówi poważnie.

Naprawdę myśli o ich ślubie.

\- Kocham cię - mówi Hux, po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Sam jest zaskoczony tym, że to zrobił. Chyba ma głupią minę.

\- Wiem - Kylo uśmiecha się jak szczęśliwy wariat.

Tak, Hux zdecydowanie kocha Kylo i ich pojebaną normalność.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> jeśli ktoś uważa, że w tagach powinno znaleźć się coś jeszcze to słucham sugestii ^^ jeśli nie w commentach, zawsze można złapać mnie na tumblerze - gabrielsbubblegumbitch.tumblr.com  
> Poza tym feedback, konstruktywna krytyka et cetera zawsze mile widziane ale *shrug* kolejne dwie części i tak są prawie gotowe.


End file.
